The invention relates to a retail payment system and, more particularly, to a secure mobile payment system for use in a retail environment regardless of an Internet or cellular network connection.
Existing mobile payment systems/applications typically require a mobile device with an active cellular network connection or Internet connection. These existing applications may require a passcode or application PIN before linking to a network server, and once connected, the network server provides information or a display such as a barcode or the like for processing at a point-of-sale (POS) terminal. Once identified, the mobile device communicates with a network server to complete the transaction based on preset payment parameters.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the Background.